Strawberries and Cream
by tsukikitty
Summary: She had whipped cream ALL OVER her. It was so disgustingly cliché that he was almost angry with himself for wanting to lick it off. Joshyme. Oneshot.


Hola. After many tiring hours of slaving away over a hot keyboard, I'm back from my long absence with a new fandom and a new pairing: Joshyme!

I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY, you hectopascals, or any of the 5 factoring yoctograms in this story.

.

Strawberries and Cream

.

"Joshua, thanks again for doing this!" The Bitou girl beamed as she slipped the tray into the oven.

The two had been left at Josh's place to take care of some things for the picnic that they, Neku, Shiki, and Beat would be having later that afternoon. And those "some things" just happened to be strawberries, whipped cream, and cherry pie at the moment.

Rhyme closed the oven door and trotted over to the ashen-haired boy, who was busy chopping strawberries rather quietly. Upon closer inspection, Rhyme had to choke back a laugh: Joshua was staring down at the cutting board, his face unmoving in utmost concentration, the pink tip of his tongue barely peeking out of the side of his mouth.

Suddenly realizing that he was being watched, Joshua turned to face his companion, forcing back what he thought - incredibly - might be a small blush.

"Can I help you?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

Allowing herself to giggle a little as she moved away, Rhyme turned to retrieve a can of whipped cream from the refrigerator.

Joshua grinned to himself. She was so cute, the way she bustled around. Now that he thought about it, she was one of the few people whom he didn't mind being around for long periods of time. Now that he thought about it, she really _was_ cute. Now that he thought about it, her big, blue eyes and soft, pink lips and bouncy blonde hair and petite little body all came together to create a very, _very_ pleasing whole...

Still half lost in thought, he turned just as Rhyme was stepping away from the refrigerator. (Un)fortunately, the space between the fridge and the counter where Joshua had been standing wasn't all that wide, and as soon as he turned he found himself face-to-face with Rhyme, who let out a small "Eep!" before bumping rather forcefully into his shoulder. In the process, the can of whipped cream slipped from her hand, only to be caught by a semi-flustered Joshua who was put a bit off-balance as he reached for it, sending both bodies to the floor.

"Ah..." he managed, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face. He looked down at his hand and noticed that it was covered in whipped cream. He must've grabbed that can harder than he had thought... His eyes then widened as he realized that

1) The stray hairs that he had just brushed away were Rhyme's, not his,

2) Her face was hovering no more than an inch above his own, and

3) She had whipped cream _all over_ her.

It was so disgustingly cliché that he was almost angry with himself for wanting to lick it off.

_'Don't be stupid, Joshua,' _he mentally scolded, another blush threatening to creep onto his face, _'This is Bitou Raimu we're talking about here. Don't do anything irrational. Don't do anything stupid...'_ However, these sorts of mental warnings had never stopped him before, and they weren't about to start working now.

Before it even registered with his brain what his body was doing, Joshua was pulling Rhyme down with one hand and rolling over so that he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground with the other, in one swift movement. Then, before _she _had time to register what was happening, Rhyme was staring into Joshua's face as his tongue swept cleanly across her whipped cream-covered cheek. She blinked, and, as realization settled in, a decidedly dark shade of pink bled across her face.

"J-Joshua, what are you-- Mmph!"

Before she could finish her sentence, a pair of whipped cream-glazed lips were pressed firmly against her own, putting a stop to any train of thought she might have been having. After a split second of simply staring, completely baffled, Rhyme closed her eyes and let herself be taken over by the swell of butterflies that erupted in her stomach.

_'Joshua... is kissing me...'_

After what seemed like an eternity, the need for air broke them apart. Joshua, grinning uncontrollably for a reason that he couldn't quite figure out, pushed himself up to look at his companion. The girl just stared back up at him, big blue eyes wide and curious, usually pale face tinted pink and dabbled with spots of whipped cream.

He felt like he should've been satisfied with just that - that one, pure, whipped cream-covered kiss - but he found himself craving more.

"Joshua..."

Despite the fact that he had just pinned her to the ground and kissed her for no apparent reason, she still said his name with that sinless, untainted tone that she always carried. Yeah, he definitely wanted more.

"J-Joshua... What was that for...?" She was obviously still very flustered, but she tried her best to keep calm nonetheless.

"Well..." the grin slid from Joshua's face as he honestly searched for an answer. "Well, to be perfectly honest... you interest me, Rhyme. For whatever reason, _you_ seem to make me happy like no one else can. ...How's that?" He met her gaze again as a smile returned to his lips. Wait... what did he just say? Did he... did he _mean_ that?

Rhyme just stared back at him, her blue eyes sparkling as the ceiling lights danced off of them.

"R-really?" she asked, now fumbling with her words more. Her face grew even pinker, and for some strange reason Joshua thought that his might be doing the same. But she was so cute when she blushed...

On a sudden impulse, he swooped down and kissed her again, this time more deeply, more passionately. Again, she seemed surprised, and the blush on her face darkened yet again, but she seemed more sure of the situation now, and again let herself drown in his lips. She... she was enjoying him. She didn't _want_ to fight back.

She suddenly felt their lips break apart yet again, but not a second later she felt something streak across her cheek. She let out a small gasp as she realized that Josh was licking the remaining whipped cream off of her face.

"Mmm..."

Joshua smirked into her cheek as he heard the oh-so-satisfying sound escape her lips. If he wanted more, now was the time.

Not even bothering to think this one through, he quickly moved his lips down her neck and softly nipped at her collarbone. Rhyme let out another small gasp, but he could tell that she was liking it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer, closing the centimeters' gap that had formed between them. Moving back up her neck now, he paused at her ear for a moment as a sudden wave of guilt - or, at least, that's what he thought it was; He had never really felt that before - washed over him.

"Raimu," he whispered, her real name rolling smoothly off his tongue, "Are you okay with this?"

There was a bit of an unsure pause as Rhyme sorted through her mind for the right answer. She surprised the both of them when it came out to be "Yes."

Joshua grinned again, burying his face into her silky hair. "Alright, then, if you say so."

All previous pangs of what might have been guilt wiped from his mind, Joshua worked his way back down his partner's neck with renewed vigor, sucking on every inch of supple skin he could get his lips around. She moaned a little here and there, obviously not used to this, but that just made it all the better. She frisked her tender fingers gently through his ashen hair, noting absentmindedly just how soft it really was, and gripped the back of his shirt with her other hand.

Noticing from the corner of his eye that there were a few more dabs of whipped cream scattered upon her shirt, Joshua moved down even lower to suck them off, noting with a smirk how easy her petite frame was to navigate. As he got lower he also noticed that said shirt had been scrunched up a little, exposing just enough stomach for some whipped cream to splatter itself onto it. He shifted so that he could get to it, causing another small moan as he unintentionally brushed his leg between hers.

She smelled so sweet, like strawberries - which was undoubtedly due to the large pile of them sitting on the counter above, as if he even cared enough to remember that they were there - and the scent just pulled him in, _begging_ him for more.

Not that the begging was necessary; He would've gone in for more even without the damned strawberries.

He gasped a little as he felt Rhyme's hand find its way along his lower back. She was tracing a smooth, repetitive path up and down his spine, and her light, teasing touch sent a tingling sensation through his entire body.

Again taking in her addictively sweet scent, he couldn't help but wonder why the _hell_ he hadn't done this earlier - Why _they_ hadn't done this earlier. All thoughts of Beat and the others shoved to back of mind ages ago, he really couldn't find a reason. All he knew was that he was enjoying himself, and, much to his delight, so was she.

That is, until said reason came slamming through the front door.

With a jolt, both Rhyme and Joshua fumbled to their feet, faces far beyond the point where "flushed" could describe them. Without either saying a word, they busied themselves with cleaning up the mess of whipped cream that hadn't seemed to have been there just a few seconds ago. By the time that Beat, Neku, and Shiki reached the kitchen (Thank _God_ Shiki had dropped her bag as soon as they entered the door, causing a few moments' delay), the strawberries were arranged neatly in a bowl on the countertop and the can of whipped cream was sitting right there beside it, not a speck of its contents anywhere but locked inside the aluminum.

"Yo, Rhyme, Josh! Didja miss-- Wooahh, _shit_, man!"

Joshua and Rhyme simultaneously panicked as Beat cut himself off. Had they missed something? What did he... But after silently scanning the room for no more than a few seconds, they both realized what was wrong. Before either one of them could act on it, though, Shiki rushed over to the oven.

"Oh my _God_, you guys! Did you completely forget about the pie or something?! It's burnt to a crisp!"

Everyone winced as the oven door was pulled open, releasing a smell that can only be described as "absolutely horrid." It engulfed them all as Shiki bravely yanked the charred pile of crust and cherries out and set it on the countertop, fanning the smoke away from her face. Several open windows and portable electric fans later, the room was cleared - for the most part - of the ghastly substance. At that particular moment, Joshua found himself thanking the heavens for his smoke detector being temporarily out of order.

"Well, burnt pie aside," Shiki sighed, trying to stay positive, "all the food looks lovely! So, shall we head out?" She smiled as everyone nodded and began to pack up the rest of the necessary picnic items.

"So... How'd you guys manage to leave it in there for so long?" Neku inquired as he handed Joshua a blanket. Internally flushing and gulping hard, but never once losing face, Joshua simply replied coolly, "I'm not sure. I guess we just forgot about it." Neku, almost bringing up the fact that there was quite a loud "ding" when an oven timer went off, decided against it and just shrugged, walking out the door behind Shiki. Beat followed, leaving Rhyme and Joshua to come a few steps behind.

"So... Umm..." Rhyme managed, blushing again now that they were alone, "Heh, guess we kind of fail at baking, huh?"

There she went again, so cheerful and innocent... Somehow, knowing that he had tainted that innocence even just a little made him smirk, and he realized just how happy he was that he had stayed behind to help her while the others went out shopping. She really did make him happy, and for him, that was certainly saying something.

"Yes, well," Joshua let out a small laugh as he followed her out the door, "at least we still have strawberries and cream."

.

Aaargh, I know. Very... generic. But hey, I tried. Hopefully my next Joshyme fic will be a bit more interesting. OTL

Anyway, thanks for reading! That big, shiny "Review" button awaits... (And you're going to click it.)


End file.
